1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack, an electronic device, and an inspection method of a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack used in a portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, an electronic device including the same, and an inspection method of a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, for example, notebook computers, are driven by a battery pack. There have been proposed various techniques for such a battery pack to ensure safety by preventing serious accidents, such as emission of smoke from the battery pack and firing of the battery pack as are described, for example, in JP-A-2010-40499 and JP-A-2005-321963.
According to a technique proposed in JP-A-2010-40499, a microcomputer is incorporated in a battery pack to calculate a charge current including temperature information of the battery pack using the microcomputer so that a current amount and an output stopping function on the charger side are controlled according to the calculation result.
Further, according to a technique proposed in JP-A-2005-321963, information on a defect of a battery pack is detected by a power supply controller in an electronic device when the battery pack is attached to the electronic device so that charge to the battery pack is regulated in the event of a defect.